Omnitrix (Reboot)
The Omnitrix is a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist and is the device that the series revolves around. The Omnitrix currently changes its look during the finale of every season, altering the available aliens and features as it does. It inspired the creation of the AntiTrix. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. The Omnitrix was upgraded by Ben using Upgrade in Omni-Tricked: Part 4. The white chords and dial were silver and green. The four buttons on the faceplate were replaced with grey squares. There was an additional band of dark grey running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button was on this strip. As of Innervasion Part 5: High Override, the rim of the dial is white, and the squares on the last upgrade are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black. Unlike the Omnitrix's last two versions, the third version does not have its tube-like circuitry. Features General *It contains the DNA of thousands of aliens''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' and can transform its user into one of them for a limited period of time. **Only ten of these DNA samples can be available at any given time, as only ten can be loaded into the loading bay. In Omni-Tricked: Part 1, Vilgax, who knows how the Omnitrix works, used his DNA as an inside man to activate Gax's chamber , which caused malfunctions in the watch. **The DNA samples are contained in chambers. The device had bonded to Ben's genetic code, so only a biological relative of the Tennyson family can become an alien by running through those tubes. **If Ben knew how to cycle in new chambers and replace the others, he could access the entire cache of aliens. However, he hasn’t figured out the proper sequencing to remove it from semi to fully automatic. *The upgraded Omnitrix allowed the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of energy from Shock Rock. **When the Omnitrix rebooted itself for the second time, the Omni-Enhancements were removed. Omnitrix Symbol Position *The Omnitrix symbol is generally located on the chest of the transformations. **Grey Matter and Slapback wear their Omnitrix symbols on their backs. **Heatblast wears his Omnitrix symbol on his collarbone. Clothing *The Omnitrix may or may not give clothing to a transformation. Even when it does, the clothing seems to be random: **Diamondhead has black-and-yellow clothing. **Grey Matter has green-and-black clothing. **XLR8 have black-and-blue clothing. **Four Arms and Gax have white-and-black clothing, similar to 10/11-year-old Ben's transformations from the original series and Omniverse flashbacks. **Slapback has white, blue, and black clothing. **The rest appear to be unclothed, similar to 15/16-year-old Ben's transformations from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Malfunctions *If fiddled with, the Omnitrix can start turning users into hybrids of multiple aliens.Riding the Storm Out *The Omnitrix is vulnerable to electromagnetic interferences so the user cannot change back until the electric/magnetic interference is gone. *When struck by lightning, the Omnitrix can give the aliens cartoony looks with cartoon characteristics.Xingo *If the Omnitrix symbol is removed while the user is transformed, the ability to transform back to normal is removed.Crossover Nexus Known Unlocked Aliens Known Locked/Removed Aliens Appearances *''Every episode of Ben 10'' Trivia *The Omnitrix contains DNA samples from all over the Universe.Grey Matter AW1: The Archivists **In the classic continuity, the Omnitrix contained DNA from only the Milky Way, with 5 samples from the Andromeda Galaxy being added to the database during Ultimate Alien. *The Omnitrix contains the DNA of every alien catalogued in the Omnitrixes from the classic continuity, even if most of them will not be appearing in the show. *Leaked artwork of Omnitrix genetic material features (from left to right): **Stinkfly, Shock Rock, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, XLR8, and Gax in the top row. **Overflow, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Wildvine, Grey Matter, and Upgrade in the middle row. **Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Slapback, Humungousaur, Rath, and Ripjaws in the bottom row. *''Crossover Nexus'' features Ben transforming into characters from nearly every Cartoon Network original series, a side effect of the Omnitrix being recreated by Strike's blaster. *The Omnitrix's color scheme in season 3 (grey, white, and green) is very similar to that of the second Omnitrix prominently featured in Omniverse. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Objects Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Reboot Continuity